school doesn't seem so bad
by WizckEd
Summary: sprace slash. warning: swearing UPDATED!
1. school blues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies.**

**Warning: This story contains slash and language.**

----------

Freshman year. You might love the idea of meeting new people and all that good crap, but I don't. To me that's all it is. Crap. Nothing good about it. I don't get to see my friends or my boyfriend, Race as much as last year. I was somehow forced to pick different classes than Race. The only classes we have together are Art and Lunch.

----------

"Spot? Spottie? Hello?" Race said as he looked at his boyfriend. Spot's eyes were wide from the surprise of his new schedule. "SPOT!" Race screamed into his boyfriend's ear.

"Wha?? Oh…Race. Don't do that to me! That scared me!"

"Sorry, but I did say Spot before trying to get you to talk and look up from your sche—"

"Don't say that word!" Spot cut Race off.

"OK, Jeeze! Just because we don't have the same classes doesn't mean we wont see each other. There's our bus ride to and from school, lunch, art, and after school 'til ma yells at us for staying up late. AND the weekends. So just chill out." Race leaned in and kissed Spot gently on the lips. "Please." And with that another kiss formed between the two boys, this time harder and more passionate.

Spot pushed Race away. "What?" Race's face looked very concerned now.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Spot asked

"Spot"

"We have two classes together."

"Spot"

"TWO! I hate this!"

"Spot!"

"We just started going out like three months ago!

"Spot!"

"And now were never going to see each other!"

"SPOT!"

"WHAT?"

"Spottie, listen to me. I am calm because I know that we will end up together no matter what. We live next door to each other. And if we really need to see each other we can skip class and go to like your car or something."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Spot said as he took out a pack of cigarettes.

"Spottie." Race said disappointedly.

"What?" Spot sighed as he let out a puff of smoke.

"You know I hate it when you smoke, it makes me think I'm kissing an ashtray."

"Yeah, well I need to smoke something, I mean you made me quit with the other drugs. Plus it ain't to easy ta quit smokin." Spot's New York accent slipped as he talked.

"Well, I'm sure I can help you with the quittin part." Race said as he went into a long deep kiss with Spot. Spot really didn't want to kiss Race right now. He wanted to whine some more. Spot again pushed Racetrack away. Race a little more ticked off sighed, "What now Spottie? Why can't you just accept that we don't have as many classes together as we would like. Just. Let. It. Go!" Race didn't mean to sound so harsh but he was getting more pissed than Spot usually made him.

"You are s'posed to LET me complain and whine to you! You ARE my boyfriend after all! ...You still are my boyfriend aren't you?" Spot looked up at his pissed boyfriend.

"Course I am! I'm loud not stupid! You think I'd let the one guy who puts up wid me go? Hell no!" Race said as he pulled Spot into a tight hug. The two boys stayed that way until the doorbell rang.

"Ummm…yeah, gotta go get the door. Since ya know it is my house 'n all." Spot said as he got up from his spot on his bed next to Race.

"I'll come too." Race said. The two boys made there way down the stairs.

----------

**Author's Note: There's chapter one, please review!**


	2. suprise, suprise

**Chapter 2:**

The two boys made there way down the stairs. The doorbell rang again as the boys walked down the hallway.

"WE"RE COMIN!!! Jesus H. Christ! Just wait another MINUTE! Really Jeeze!" Spot yelled. Then he burst into laughter at the site of Race covering his ears and ducking from earshot.

"Goddamn it Spot! Why the fuck do you always end up yellin' when I'm standin right next to you!?" Race yelled right in Spot's ear to make his point.

"Ok. I get it, just stop!" Spot yelled as he opened the door.

"Now is that 'ny way to greet your cousin Spottie?" A tall slim figure was standing in the doorway. He looked nothing like Spot. Spot was short, had blue eyes and light brownish, blonde hair. His cousin was tall, had brown eyes, and darker hair.

"What are youse doin heah Jack?" Spot asked angrily, glaring at Jack.

"What's the matter wid you?"

"Are you really that fucked up in the head? You stayed heah for over seven years! I thought you were my friend! But you fuckin' left wid out even sayin goodbye! No one fuckin wants you heah! Leave or I'm callin the cops!" Spot never got that pissed off at someone before now.

"Where the fuck am I s'posed to go! Ma kicked me out! I s'posed to go live under a fucking bridge! Fuck you Conlon!" Jack yelled. Jack punched Spot across the face. Before Spot could react Race already punched Jack in the face, kneed him in the stomach, and elbowed him in the back.

"Don't EVER fucking touch Spot again!" Race yelled wiping his knuckles on his shirt. And with that Race slammed the door and locked it. "You ok?" He asked turning his attention to Spot.

"I was 'til you hit him. I could have fought him back myself. This isn't the first time his ma kicked him out and he came crawlin back ova heah." Spot tried to sound angry but it didn't work. He was thankful Race did help him. Last time Spot tried to fight Jack, Jack broke Spot's nose with the first punch and then walked away.

"So you would rather next time he comes to hit you, let him, and then do nothin?"

Spot mumbled a response

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Race knew that Spot said no, because he knew Spot so well.

'No… Thank ya for helpin me." Spot mumbled, this time Race heard him.

"Thought so." Race said blankly, trying to mask his victory over Spot.

"Fuck you." Spot answered with a smirk.

"You offerin?" Race said smiling.

"Maybe…" and with that they made their way up the steps to Spots room.

**(A/N: You can make up what you want them to do. I'm not good at that part.)**


End file.
